Let there be Light
by silenx927
Summary: Harry Potter a successfull millionaire, playboy in the muggle world. But to the criminal empire of the magical world he is a ruthless assassin. Ignored for his brother the Boy Who Lived by his family he leaves and grows up on the streets from which he is adopted by a group called Nox who train him to be the best and now he is back and he wants revenge. Eventually H/GW
1. Chapter 1

Oliver Wood hurried through the darkened halls of the manor. He breathed heavily, as he jogged up the corridor ignoring the vicious looks he was getting from the portraits as he woke them.

He opened the satchel that he carried around his shoulders and rummaged around. He stopped as he realised he had left something and hurried back down the way he came.

The thunder storm outside resounded eerily throughout the property, and the windows shook from the gales of wind and heavy patter of rain that battered it. The flashes of light from the lighting lit the deserted room up momentarily before lulling it back into semi darkness.

Oliver skidded into a round room and headed towards the desk in the far end next to a fire place that held the last of the smouldering embers of the fire wood. The room consisted of nothing more than a few furniture and a portrait of a haughty looking man who glared and observed the room with distaste.

He collected all of the scraps of parchment that lay on the desk before hastily throwing a powder into the fire. The fire roared back to life, basking the room in a green light.

Oliver stepped passed the desk and was about to enter when his house elf, Winky, ran in.

"Master! Where is you going?" she squeaked, clutching the thin fabric of her garment, which was nothing more than a pillow case, with four holes for her legs and arms.

Oliver turned around. His eyes had sunken into his face and had deep shadows under them. His eyes were haunted and his face has gaunt. His skin were pale and waxy as if he had not seen sunlight for many months

He looked around the room, twitchily. Before leaning forward and whispering.

"He's coming, He s coming."

Oliver grasped at his hair and moaned. He picked his satchel up from the desk holding it up to his chest.

"Master- Master wh- who is coming?" Winky said her, her big tennis ball eyes swimming in tears. She had never seen her Master like this. Not even when his wife and child had left him and he had ank into a bought of depression.

Winky remembered, she was the one who looked after him for all those months.

"He's comi-" he repeated before the flames flickered and died, plunging the room into darkness.

"Your mistaken to think that I wasn t already here, Oliver." A deep voice came from the shadows. Oliver heard Winky cry out. It was cut short and the sound of a body hitting the floor vibrated throughout the room.

Oliver fumbled in his pocket before grasping his wand. A pale light was emitted from the end of his wand, lighting the room up. He saw the body of his faithful house elf on the floor. Although he could not see any marks or blemishes on the body he knew she was dead.

"Whe- where are you!?" he shouted feebly, "Show yourself," the light from his wand flickered as he gave into his fear. He swore before lighting it up again.

A chuckle came from the shadows in the corner of the room. Oliver quickly directed his wand and revealed a man standing with his arms clasped behind his back.

Although the shadows still wrapped themselves around his body, Oliver could still see the emerald green hue of his eyes glinting fiercely in the weak light.

Oliver gasped. "Blinky! Blinky!" he murmered, hoping his other house elf could help him.

"I'm sorry but your house elf is not here right now and is currently indisposed off," the silhouette said chuckling again.

The figure strode up to him. Adrenaline rushed through Oliver's veins and he lashed out, his wand lay on the floor forgotten. The figure, took by surprise, stumbled back as his fist collided with his face.

The figure growled and stood up straight to meet the next attack. Oliver threw another punch which was pushed aside with a forearm and took a blow to the belly, winding him, before an elbow hit him in the chin; his head ricocheted backwards and he tumbled into the desk.

Oliver heaved him self up facing his opponent and with a shout, lunged at him. The figure shot a blow to his kidney before kicking him in the knee. Oliver was forced to the ground as his knee gave out and his head drooped. The silhouette grabbed the back of his head and bought a knee up to it.

Oliver's nose shattered and his head bounced of the knee and into the hard, unforgiving edge of the desk.

He collapsed to the floor, dead. Crimson liquid flowed out of the back of his head and also from the remains of his nose.

* * *

_5 hours later_

Harry groaned thrusting his member into the wet hot cavern of the woman underneath him. She cried out in pleasure as yet another orgasm washed over her, making her already hyper sensitive pussy to quiver in pleasure.

She grinded her pussy against him as her cunt tightened around him.

Harry tightened his grasp on the woman's silky smooth thighs before latching on to her nipple and swirling it in his mouth, sliding his cock in and out, faster forcing her into the warm surface of the wall, harder. Susan moaned as he bit her nipple lightly, she arched her back pushing more of her soft mounds in to his mouth.

She drew her muscular thighs in tighter around his waist, and met his thrust upwards with her own. The new angle meant Harry went in deeper making her moan with new vigour.

She cried out again clutching his ebony hair as his tongue worked his magic. Another few minutes of frenzied pants and moans before Harry felt the familiar tightening in his belly.

"Cum inside me, baby," she moaned as she felt him speeding up to a near inhuman pace. "Cum with me,"

Harry slapped her arse twice, eliciting cries of both pain and pleasure, making her ride his cock with more passion.

Harry let go of her nipple before planting open mouthed kisses up her chest and onto her neck.

She moaned again as he nipped the soft skin and worked his way down to her collarbone, kissing and nibbling all the right places.

Harry groaned and came spurting his seed inside her cavern. Just as he did the woman also came clenching her pussy around his cock till the point where he found it almost painful.

He panted, exhausted, his head drooped and lay in crook of her neck as she too panted. He could feel her pussy quivering and milking his cock of all his cum.

Harry lifted her up and led her towards his bed before letting her down on the soft white sheets. His cock slid out with a soft squelch as he rolled off from on top of her.

She gasped and panted on the bed, as Harry trailed a few kisses and licks down her flat abdomen and settled in between her thighs.

Harry threw her legs over his shoulder and she tightened them drawing him closer towards her exposed pussy.

Harry gazed appreciatively at her shaved pussy. Her outer lips were round and full, her hood stuck out prominently between her labia, which opened around her vagina like a delicate blossom.

It was perfect in his eyes.

He teased her outer lips with a few licks and slowly worked his way up to her clit where he circled and teased it with his tongue.

She moaned with delight, in just a few seconds she knew that Harry was a master at this. No one had gotten her juices flowing more quickly than him.

Harry lapped some of it up, even tasting his own semen, before inserting a digit into her pussy and curling it upwards.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned grabbing his hair and pushing his face into her sex. Harry grinned before attacking her pussy with his tongue and his finger.

With the combination she came undone and came hard, she could feel herself tighten around Harry s probing finger as Harry teased the hard little button.

Harry drew out his finger in one exaggerated movement. It glimmered in the light and he placed the wet digit into his mouth and sucked her juices off it.

He unfolded her legs from around his neck, placing two wet kisses on the inside of both thighs and travelled back up her body, again licking and kissing her soft abdomen and then warm mounds of her breasts.

"That- was amazing," she panted covering his body with hers, draping a leg over his thighs and squashing her ample breasts into his strong and defined chest.

What was? he asked raising an eyebrow.

She laughed slightly before lightly slapping him on the chest. She looked up at him before saying.

"The conversation that we had in the lift, but not the sex, there is still definite room for improvement," although both of them knew it was a blatant lie she still kept a straight face.

"Hmm, I do remember a conversation although you were going, Harry fuck me, fuck me and don t stop till I tell you, wouldn t really be classed as a conversation, and don't get me started on the sex, your like a dead fish in the sack," Harry replied with a slight grin.

She blushed prettily and hid her face in his chest.

"Susan," he said lifting her face up to meet his with a finger under her chin. "Susan you have nothing to be embarrassed of, I m sure there are some things that I could teach you about pleasuring a man," he said gesturing to his body.

She laughed once before snuggling in further and closing her eyes. Harry looked down and lightly stroked a creamy white thigh enjoying the satin smoothness of it.

He reached over on the bedside table for his phone. He quickly taped in the password before typing in an encrypted text to his anonymous contractor.

_His dead I expect my payment in cash _

_I'll set a time and place for the transaction_

He returned the device to the table and lay down on the bed before drawing the duvet up of their naked bodies. He listened to Susan s breathing as it evened out into deeper more regular breaths.

He looked up at the ceiling and traced the patterns on it with eyes before sleep overcame him.


	2. Chapter 2

He spun around as he exited the alley way, twisting round into a crouch as a hex flew over past his shoulders. Harry placed a tripping charm at the end of the street before racing away. The aurors that had been following him sprinted out of the alley way and tripped as the charm was activated.

Falling to a heap the two aurors groaned pitifully as a rope wrapped themselves around the duo, finishing it self off with a bow on the top. Harry grinned flourishing his wand before holstering it into the contraption on his wrist.

Suddenly a multitude of cracks resounded around the court yard where Harry stood. Around a dozen aurors had apparated in, surrounding him.

* * *

_Nox a group of highly trained assassins, raised from a young age to master the arts of killing. Although they did not play a vital role in the first wizarding war against Voldermort they were still known by all as merciless and extremely dangerous._

* * *

Harry bounded towards the first auror, still disorientated from his travel, and sliced open his throat with a knife he had strapped around hi thigh. The auror gargled as blood poured out of the cut and fell to the ground dead within minutes.

Before the aurors could react Harry had already disaparated behind another auror and held him hostage with a knife, which he held tightly against the woman s throat.

"Let her go!" one of the aurors shouted whipping out his wand and pointing it at Harry. The others followed his lead.

"With pleasure," Harry replied with a smirk. Suddenly a dense smoke engulfed the two, hiding them from sight. The aurors froze unsure of what to do when a knife flew out from the confines of the smoke and buried it self in the chest of one of the aurors. He huffed as the air was blown out of his lungs and died with a dramatic drop.

"NO! Sherman!" one of the aurors cried before aiming his wand and summoning a gust of wind to blow the smoke away.

* * *

_Their methods not only include magical means but also a muggle arsenary which gives them their formidable reputation. They are hired only by those wealthy enough to cover the cost of their services._

* * *

The smoke disappeared, to show the body of the dead auror. The aurors scanned the courtyard before spreading out to search for the assassin.

Auror Tonks had only been on the field once before and had mostly spent the rest of her time behind a desk. Although she had heard about Nox, she had never actually seen an assassin before.

She shook her head she had to be 100% focused, she turned around to signal Kingsley and gasped.

A solitary tear streamed down her face and fell to the ground and with a crack she apparated leaving a seen of carnage behind her.

* * *

_The most famous assassination made by Nox was the death of the former Minister of Magic, before Fudge had stepped in. The Minister had been doing a speech when he and his four personal aurors fell dead, despite the wards that had been specially placed to protect him. Although they never found out how they did it, all that remained was their insignia burned on the pavement, a circle with two horizontal lines going through it._

* * *

"So, what s the body count?" the medic asked rubbing his face, tiredly.

"Eleven dead, two fractured skulls, three had their throat sliced, two broken necks, two stab wounds in the chest, one suffered multiple lacerations," said his partner, looking down at his clipboard. "And I heard Kingsley got hit by some curse... pieces of him... everywhere."

"Yeah, Black told me," the medic said. "Apparently someone got away,"

"I know Tonks did, she looked devastated, and two other guys, heard they were wrapped up in a bow or something when the aurors found them," he replied, grimly.

"Poor thing, 2nd time on the field as well,"

* * *

Harry raced across the rooftop jumping over the gap separating the two buildings and came to a stop. He sat down breathing heavily as he did.

"I know your there, might as well come out," he said, looking over beside him. The moon was concealed behind clouds but it was still enough for Harry to spot the silhouette sliding out of the shadows.

"He wants to see you," Snape said, as he stepped into the light cast from the street lamps. His cold eyes glinted in the yellow light, as he glared at Harry.

Harry stood up and met his gaze before slowly walking up to Snape.

"Does he?" Harry said, punctuating each word carefully, mavolence practically dripping off the sentence. They stood, nearly nose to nose, for several seconds before Snape averted his gaze and stumbled backwards.

"Ye- Yes," he said, trying to redeem his dignity with a flourish of his cloak. He spun around his back to Harry.

Before night fall. He said before apparating away.

Harry smirked; they had hated each other since the first moment that they had clapped eyes on each other. Even though Snape was more than a little intimidated by Harry he refused to admit it and continued to act as if he was superior.

Harry pulled his cloak around, pulling up the hood so that his face was shadowed before he too apparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

My Lord, he s here, one of the idiot minions said before bowing and scurrying away. I always did find them to be pathetic.

Pathetic and disgusting.

I strode through the assembly of faithful bootlickers, hexing a couple when they did not move out of the way fast enough. I loved this job.

"Jason Bourne," he whispered, as I drew closer. "Best of the best indeed, you completed your assignment and killed a dozen aurors." He laughed softly, caressing his wand.

I bowed my head slightly, taking the compliment. The bootlickers started whispering and from what I heard they knew me- by reputation alone.

"Dumbledore has waged a war against us," he said addressing the crowd. They fell silent captivated. "He and the Order of the Phoenix have been plotting my demise. They stand in the way of a world where mudbloods have been eradicated and muggles are forced into hiding."

I sniggered quietly, how dumb could he get. It was as if he expected muggles not to have done anything over the past century. Sure he had wands and unholy creatures, but so what?

The sheer number of people alone would eradicate the wizarding world.

Oh god now their chanting.

Make it stop. It was like a secret cult. These bootlickers wouldn t even let a fart loose without asking their master . Pathetic.

Pureblood supremisct, how I hated them. Although the pay was good I don t know if it was worth it.

A death eater caught my eye. I could instantly tell that it was Malfoy, by the way he walked. He exited the hall way and disappeared down the corridor.

Something seemed suspicious and I had learned over the years to always trust my instincts. I quickly stepped into the shadows and vanished from sight. I scaled a wall and exited through a window that overlooked the hall.

Not many people knew that Lord Voldermort s true name was in fact Tom Marvalo Riddle and that the manor belonged to his late father, who had been killed by Tom. I was proud that I was in possession of such knowledge and knew that it would come in handy in the future

Slipping onto the roof of Riddle Manor, I crouched down and hurried to the skylight that rested above another part of the manor. I made a hole in the glass and using my wand, floated down to the ground.

I looked around and caught a glimpse of Malfoy s robe as it whipped around a corner. I silently followed hugging the shadows.

Just as Malfoy rounded another corner something on the ceiling caught my eye. Something was in the shadows and although it looked as though nothing was there, I could just see the mismatched colours.

I instantly knew that it was a person. The robes that silhouette was wearing was a slightly different shade to the shadows. I also knew that if I could see them, they would also be able to see me.

I knew spells would allow me to conceal myself but I knew the security wards that Voldermort had cast on the Manor would not allow me to use them. I would have to hope that they did not see me. Malfoy stopped and looked around for any eavesdroppers before whispering.

"Show yourself!"

The silhouette dropped from the ceiling silently and approached Malfoy.

"Where is he, this Jason Bourne," the silhouette said with a thick Russian accent. The voice was feminine so I knew that it was a she.

I grinned at the fake name that I had gave Voldy. The idiots had believed it as well. Too bad they hadn't watched the movies.

"Still in the hall," Malfoy replied gleefully. "The Dark Lord is waiting for you; he has stalled him so that you can finish the job."

The Russian nodded and followed Malfoy as he, practically skipped, back to the assembly hall.

From what I had heard it seems that the Tommy boy wants to have me killed. Hmmmm, good to know that the feeling was mutual.

I quickly tailed them back to were I was supposed to be murdered. I entered the hall and hid in the shadows and planned my attack.

There was about 30 death eaters assembled not including Malfoy and the assassin. I was going to leave the Dork Lord for last.

* * *

Voldermort was still giving his grand speech when he saw his death eater entering the room with the assassin. He smirked, couldn't let Jason Bourne leave knowing where he, Lord Voldermort, was situated. Although he knew that his death eaters could handle the situation, he had hired an assassin just for extra precaution.

He could easily kill her when it was finished.

As Malfoy and the assassin blended in with the crowd he stood up, flourishing his wand.

"Death Eaters, you know what to do!" he shouted. "Finish him!" he sat down, with a grin.

The death eaters turned towards the figure leaning against a pillar and fired spells after spells. The pillar crumbled in a matter of seconds as it was battered with spells and hexes.

They continued for several minutes, before shouting for order and inspected their handy work.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape strode forward, blowing the dust from the debris away with a spell.

"His not here!" he shouted as he searched the surrounding area. "My Lord, his not here!"

The assassin strode forward her face concealed under her hood. Snape tried to look under it subtly but could not.

She faced Voldermort.

"May I," she said gesturing to her wand.

Voldermort inclined his head slightly. She waved her wand and stopped.

"The wards do not allow me to use my spell," she said looking at Voldermort.

Voldermort twitched in irritation before flicking his ward removing his wards.

"Thank you," she said and waved her wand. The room vibrated slightly and each one of the occupants felt a slight tingle.

The assassin turned around before saying.

"Now to business!" she tapped the back of her hand with her wand. The effects of the polyjuice potion wore away and Harry threw back his hood.

The death eaters gasped but Snape squinted, he had seen him somewhere before.

Harry laughed and stepped back into the shadows vanishing from sight. A couple of death eaters fired curse at him but none of them hit. A laugh reverberated around the hall, chilling the death eaters to the bone.

Voldermort sat, looking down at the assembly of death eaters as they turned from side to side, trying to catch the assassin. He grinned and decided to see how Jason Bourne handled his death eaters.

Crabbe squinted, when he saw him leaning against the wall.

"THERE HE IS!" he shouted, pointing at the area.

"NO, HIS THERE!" another death eater pointing at the opposite direction. The death eaters fired cures at both directions. The shouting of curses and falling debris meant that they failed to hear the slight swish in the air as multiple items flew into the exposed necks of its target.

The death eaters also failed to notice the slight prick as it broke the skin and pumped poison into their bodies.

That was when Harry revealed himself standing at the door his hands folded behind his back. The shouts of the death eaters meant that they had found him.

Voldermort watched as he strode passed them confidently towards him while his death eaters remained frozen. As Harry reached the foot of the stairs which lead up to Voldermorts throne, they fell. Dull thumps echoed as one by one his death eaters fell, dead.

Harry stood; his face passive but his emerald green eyes was filled with humour as he laughed internally at the shocked face of Voldermort.

"How did you do it?" he said, controlling his face to remain blank.

Harry laughed.

"I killed the assassin before she reached the hall. Imperiod Malfoy to follow my command and lead me into the mass of death eaters. I transfigured the suit of armour to resemble me so that you would think it was me you were attacking," Harry said in a bored voice. "Then you removed the ward so that I could place a simple homing charm on each of your arselickers, after that it was pretty simple, a poison dart to the neck and they were dead."

"My, my Mr. Bourne you truly lived up to your reputation." He said slowly clapping. "But lets see how well you do against me," he stood up his snake like face contorting in rage.

Harry yawned, theatrically before pulling out his pistol and shooting Voldermort in the hand.

He screamed in pain as the bullet tore through his wand hand making him release it. The wand rolled down the stairs towards Harry who broke it with a stamp of his foot.

Voldermort screamed again before a bullet shattered his knee cap, He flailed and fell to the floor. He looked up at Harry who grinned down at him. Harry knelt down looking into Voldermorts scarlet eyes.

"Lets see how strong you are, eh?" Harry said before attacking Voldermorts mind. Voldermort immediately threw up his Occlumency shield which was barely enough against the onslaught.

Harry grinned demonically before shooting Voldermorts other knee cap. Voldermort screamed his resistance failing. Harry pushed brutally into his mind and laughed as Voldermorts head lolled back.

* * *

"Professor Dumbeldore, their in there," James Potter said motioning towards the door. "We can't get through it seems to be warded,"

Dumbledore nodded before waving his wand. The door rippled as the wards fought against him. Dumbeldore frowned and walked up to the door inspecting it. He tapped it which produced a hollow sound.

"This is not the work of Lord Voldermort," he said stroking his beard. "It seems to be someone else's entirely although I do not know many people who are strong enough to produce such a ward."

"Will you be able to break through it?" Sirius asked clutching his wand tightly.

"Of course," Dumbeldore replied. "Stand back,"

The assembled party fell back. It consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and Billy Weasley.

Dumbeldore waved his wand in an intricate pattern. The torches placed in brackets on the wall dimmed before springing back to life brighter than before. Dumbledore ended the pattern with a slash and jabbed his wand at the door.

The door rippled again before exploding inwards showering the confines of the room with pieces of wood

The group walked, cautiously into the room. The lights had been put out so nothing could be seen except where the moon shone in to the room through a small window situated near the ceiling.

James and Billy waved their wands and the torches flickered back in life. The room was basked in a warm glow.

The group gasped as they saw death eaters littering the floor, every one of them dead. One of the four pillars that were placed around the giant hall had been blown to bits. The walls on both sides of the hall were also similarly damaged.

The group walked further into the hall. Dumbledore cast a diagnostic charm on of the bodies.

"Poisoned," he said and reached into the neck of the victim and drew out the miniscule dart. He inspected it. "Hmmm clever,"

"What's clever?" Billy asked standing beside the Professor. James, Sirius and Remus also stood inspecting the body.

"They have had a discreet homing charm placed on them and then poisoned simultaneously." Dumbledore said gazing around the room.

He frowned as he saw a figure slumped on a magnificent, high backed chair. He strode forward to see the figure beater. He gasped in shock before running towards it. The four frowned before following.

"Is-Is that Voldermort?" they gasped as they approached.

Dumbledore nodded.

Voldermort was slumped against the chair, his eyes staring uncomprehendingly and a trail of drool lead from the corner of his mouth and down his neck where it stained his robe.

Dumbledore muttered under his breath and cast another diagnostic charm.

"It appears that his hand and both of his knees have been healed recently," he said.

"Wha- What s happened to him?" James asked stuttering in shock.

"It appears to me that his mind has been ravaged and barely left of any coherent thought." Dumbeldore replied gazing at the body.

"Bu- but who co- could have possibly done that," Mr Weasley asked rubbing away the Goosebumps that had appeared on his arms.

"I do not kn-"

"I found his wand!" Sirius interrupted as he picked up the two pieces of the snapped wand. He handed it too Dumbeldore who cast a spell on it.

"It seems that his last spell had neutralised his wards," he muttered.

There was a loud bang. The group spun around wands raised and poised to attack. A cloud of dust was kicked up as debris crumbled and fell to the floor. As it cleared a figure staggered towards them.

"Severus!" Dumbeldore shouted before grabbing the man as he threatened to fall.

"What happened?" he said searching the man s face. Snape looked up blindly.

"We- we were at- attacked," he muttered shaking his head. He looked up past Dumbeldore who was saying something.

But he did not hear, he could not.

He knew

He knew where he recognised him from.

Snape pushed past Dumbledore and staggered up to him.

Potter...

His sworn enemy. The very individual who had made his life hell.

"It was you!" he screamed still dazed. "It was you!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Snape?" Sirius said, pushing the man away from his best friend.

"It was you!" he screamed again before Dumbeldore grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Severus, Severus look at me," Dumbeldore said in a calm voice. "What happened?"

Snape closed his eyes and concentrating on what he had seen.

"It was Potter," he said carefully.

James stared incredulously at Snape who was looking at the floor.

"You think th- that I did this," James said gesturing to the room. Sirius, Lupin, Billy and Arthur frowned looking at Snape.

"Not you Potter," he said venomously.

"Well who els-"

"It was your son!" he shouted. It was Harry Potter!"


End file.
